Hotel Transylvania: The Shocking Zing and Newborn
by The Cinematic Universe Channel
Summary: Mavis (Selena Gomez) gets pregnant with another kid. Everyone is excited especially Dennis (Asher Bilnkoff) At the same time, his friendship with Winnie (Sadie Sandler) is growing. I own nothing from sony pictures animation
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Tonight in Hotel Transylvania, Dennis is outside in the backyard of the hotel playing with his best friend, Winnie

Right now they're playing hide and seek

Dennis is hiding behind a bush

Winnie is slowly catching on to where he is

Winnie (creepy): Come out Dennis come out, come out wherever you are

He gets an idea

He shakes the bush next to him and hides

Winnie hears it and goes to check on it

But Dennis gets a sudden surprise of Winnie pouncing at the exact spot where he was actually hiding

They ski across the ground to the water fountain where Dennis almost a bumps his head into it

Winnie: FOUND YOU

She then licks his face over and over again

Dennis giggles and then saids

Dennis: Alright alright you win jeez

They both get up

Dennis: So what do you want to do now

Winnie: I don't know I mean it is getting pretty early

She points to the clock they got permission to set there it was 3:00 AM

Dennis: Yeah that's true I should probably go back to my papa's room I'm staying there for the night

Winnie: What are your parents doing?

Dennis: I don't know I hear them talking about having a date night, my mom said no, but I came in to said that I should stay with papa Drac

Winnie: Why didn't she do that before

Dennis: When it comes to watching me my mom doesn't usually trust my dad

Winnie (pretending to be dumb) Let me guess because he nearly killed you

Dennis and Winnie laugh hard about that

Then they just stare at each other

They stare at each other like they're parents would stare at each other

They stare at each other for a bit but Dennis snaps back to reality

Dennis: Alright good morning Winnie

Winnie: Good morning Dennis

Dennis zooms back to Dracula's and Erica's room

Erica: Oh hi Dennis how was it

Dennis: It was good

Dennis then immediately went to the guest bedroom that Dracula had installed

Dracula: Must be tired eh

Erica: Yeah I guess speaking of which I think we should get to bed

Dracula: Okay

They head off to bed

Dennis had struggle sleeping for 2 reasons

The 1st reason was that he heard some strange noises

It sounded like it was from a few floors ahead

Either it was that he learned super hearing (Since he asked his mom if that was a thing vampires can do she said no)

Or maybe the walls were really that thin

He knew there was a 2nd reason was strangely Winnie

He couldn't get her out of his head

At first he thought maybe it was because he spent a lot of time with her today

But then he realized something

Could it be? Is this really happening? Have I, have I

Before he can finish, he thoughts were knocked off guard when he became even more tired suddenly

He gave up on the thoughts and went to sleep

But little did Dennis know was that there was a huge adventure up for him in the next 9 months


	2. Month 1: If Only

_Quick side note: when there's a music number this is what the text will look like_

Chapter 2: month 1

The next night, Dennis wakes up at 7:00 PM and goes to check on Dracula and Erica

They're up and Dracula is about to leave and run the hotel for a bit

Dracula: oh good night Dennis

Dennis: good night papa

Dracula: oh where are you going dennissovich

Dennis: I'm going to the breakfast room

Erica: ok there we'll let your mother know if she comes before your back

Dennis: okay bye papa and nana

Erica gets thrown off balance after he said that

She almost got him killed because of her father, but after a couple of months

She was not ready for that

Dennis then leaves the room

Erica (excited) : I'm a nana ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Dracula: congrats I gotta go love you

Erica: love you too

Dracula goes to open the door but then Johnny opens the door

Dracula: Johnny I didn't expect you to come this early I mean didn't you past by Dennis

Johnny(obviously hiding something): no I took the elevator

He proceeds to pace around the room, nervous as a human can be

Dracula: Johnny what's wrong

Dennis is at the breakfast room and at the front desk to ask the zombie waiter, Oswald to have something to eat

Dennis: oh hi Oswald I will have a bagel with cream cheese

Oswald just grunts and proceeds to make the food

Dennis sits and waits having random thoughts go through his head

But then, he remembers his questions from last night, why couldn't he stop thinking about Winnie

Just as he began to question it he came to the realization that what he thought was true

He had zinged with Winnie

As soon as he realize that almost on cue, Winnie came up to him

Winnie: hi Dennis

Dennis: oh hi Winnie um there's something I need to tell you

Winnie: that's all well but I want to remind you that later tonight me and my family are going to a vacation house

Dennis gets a bit nervous. He doesn't want to tell her but at the same time he does

If he doesn't, he'll have to wait longer to confess his feelings toward her, which he wants to do face to face. If he does, she'll get worried and not spend more time with her family

Winnie: don't worry it's only for 3 or 4 months I'm not exactly sure

Dennis: okay that's good

Winnie: alrighty

Before she leaves she notices something about him

He's blushing

Winnie: Dennis are you okay?

Dennis: I'm fine why do you think I'm not fine

Winnie: I don't know it's just you're red

Dennis: Winnie I'm not red

Winnie: no you look red

Dennis: really ha ha that's okay I guess

Before their conversation goes further, the air phone saids something

Dracula: will the Drac pack come to the main office along with their wives and kids

Winnie and Dennis go there immediately

When they enter, they see Drac, Erica, Johnny, and Mavis at the desk

Dennis notices that his mom doesn't look too good

But he shrugs it off

Dracula: I like to thank you all for coming here

Murray: can you hurry up I need to go to the bathroom

Dracula: hold your headless horses Murray, anyway Mavis and Johnny have something to announce

Johnny decides to say it for Mavis, since she looks like not doing it

Johnny looks like he's going to say a serious announcement but says it loudly

Johnny: WE'RE GONNA HAVE ANOTHER KID!

Immediately, everyone was excited, but Dennis was just confused

But he didn't want to ruin the moment so he was celebrating to

Mavis notices this, so she decides to leave the room

Mavis: Dennis come with me

Dennis goes with her mother

Everyone notices this, but decide not to care and go back to doing their own thing

Mavis takes Dennis outside the hotel to talk with him

Dennis: so mommy what do you mean by "having a new kid"?

Mavis: well you see Dennis, having a new kid basically means in a year or less we will have a new person in our family

Dennis: so like me

Mavis: exactly, you're going to have a baby brother or sister we don't know yet

Dennis is now beamed with excitement

He'll have another playmate to play with

But then, he notices something

This future sibling can rock his world

He was still excited for him but still.

Dennis: so mom can I go back in, I was in the breakfast room when I was called up

Before Mavis can respond, she rushes over to the side of the bridge and vomits

Dennis was a bit disturbed by this

After a solid minute of vomiting, Mavis says

Mavis: sure

Dennis rushes back inside

Dennis is sitting back in the breakfast room

He doesn't even know what to think anymore

He looks at the other families near his location and simply sighs

And sings

_Dennis: A million thoughts in my head_

_Should I let my heart keep listening_

_'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line_

_Nothing lost but something missing_

_I can't decide_

_What's wrong, what's right_

_Which way should I go?_

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

_Don't know what I'm feeling_

_Is this just a dream?_

_Ah oh, yeah_

_If only I could read the signs in front of me_

_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

_Ah oh, if only_

_If only_

_If only_

_Every step, every word,_

_With every hour I am falling in_

Dennis stands next to the chimey

_To something new, something brave_

_To someone I, I have never been_

_I can't decide_

_What's wrong, what's right_

_Which way should I go?_

Dennis files and lands onto to roof

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

_Don't know what I'm feeling_

_Is this just a dream?_

_Ah oh, yeah_

_If only I could read the signs in front of me_

_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

_Ah oh, if only_

_Yeah_

_Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen_

_Yeah_

_Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

_Don't know what I'm feeling_

Dennis filps over to the bottom under the roof

_Is this just a dream?_

_Ah oh..._

_If only I could read the signs in front of me_

_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

_Ah oh..._

_If only, yeah_

_If only, yeah_

_If only, yeah_

_If only_

_If only_

Dennis goes back up to his room of the hotel

When he gets there, he doesn't feel like doing anything, he just sits on the couch and watches tv

Eventually, he falls alsleep

**The song "If only" was from descendants sung by Dove Cameron**

**DID I MENTION THAT THESE STORIES WERE ALSO MUSICAlS**


	3. Month 2: Discovering

Chapter 3: month 2

It's been a month since Mavis has announce another kid coming and Dennis has warmed up a bit

He was ready for the new kid to come

He woke up and went to the living room

Tinkles was sleeping, Mavis was by the patio, and Johnny was watching tv

Johnny: night ittle dude

Dennis: night dad

Dennis thens goes to see her mother

Dennis notice that her mother is bouncing a tennis ball, and for some reason holding it up to her belly

Dennis: mom, what are you doing

Mavis: Just playing with a tennis ball, that's all

Dennis: but why?

Mavis: well you see son, this tennis ball, is as small as the baby

Dennis is just confused out of this world

Dennis: I don't get it

Mavis: pay close attention, the baby is in me

Dennis: what

Mavis: the baby is in me and it's as small as the tennis ball

Dennis: yeah I get that, but how did that happen

Mavis: it just happens from time to time, completely random when it does

Dennis decides now to just leave her mother alone

Dennis: ok I'll just leave you be, love you

Mavis: love you too

Dennis wonders what to do now

After all, he just woken up, Winnie was away, and most likely, people would want to relax right now

He looks at tinkles, and decides to take him for a walk

Dennis grabs a leash and a piece of meat from the kitchen

Dennis: come on tinkles come on

Tinkles jumps around like crazy, but follows Dennis carefully to not get yelled at by Dracula

Dennis gets him out to the forest to take a calming walk

Dennis always liked the forest

It's peaceful, it's quiet, and sometimes you would run into some animals

A few minutes after walking, tinkles saw a butterfly, and began to chase after it

Dennis tried to pull the leash back, but he fell down, and tinkles is now free

Tinkles knew how to dodge the trees, thank god

Dennis flew by tree after tree to get to his leash, but kept failing

One attempt he got on his back and climbed to it, but a branch hit him and got him off

Another attempt was to fly to the leash, but it was too shaky and he just gave up

His last attempt was to crawl under his belly to the leash, but he needs noticed two things before he can finish that

The first thing was that tinkles was a girl, but the second thing was he knew this part of the woods better than anyone

He knew where they were heading

Winnie's tree house

As soon as he noticed that, he turned into a bat, went to tinkles tail and pulled it as hard as he can without breaking it

Tinkles stopped right in front of the tree house, and Dennis was relieved

Dennis: good boy, now let's go home

Dennis took tinkles back to the hotel

When he got back to his room, he sat tinkles back down and went to get a snack

Johnny: hey Dennis, what's up

Dennis: everything's fine

Dennis went to his room and closed the door

Johnny knew something was up with Dennis, but he wasn't a vampire to know what was 100% going on

He went to go get Mavis, who was getting a bit cranky

Johnny: hey Mavis can you check in on Dennis

Mavis: why?

Johnny: I don't know I think somethings up with him, and also you have special detecting powers

Mavis: that's not what they are but okay

Mavis got up and went to Dennis's door

She put her ear up against the door and try to sense him

Inside, Dennis is walking all around the room, including the walls and cellings

Even thought he was a vampire, Dennis still had a pulse

Mavis first sensed his feelings

Mavis: he's confused and that's it

Mavis then senses his heartbeat

Mavis: it's beating so fast I can't even keep count

She then senses what he's thinking

Mavis eyes widened, takes a few steps back

She's really shocked and happy at the same time

Johnny: what's wrong

Mavis yanks Johnny out into the hall by Drac and Erica's room

She knocks on the door rapidly

Erica opens the door

Erica: what's up Mavis

She pulls Erica's wrist to dracula

Dracula: Mavis what's going on

As he takes a drink of water

Mavis: DENNIS ZINGED

He spits the water into the sink

Dracula: WHAT

Mavis: I KNOW RIGHT ITS CRAZY, ME AND JOHNNY WENT TO "CHECK" ON HIM AND I SENSED HIS THOUGHTS HE'S QUESTIONING IF HE DID ZINGED OR NOT

Dracula, Erica, and Mavis bounced in excitement

Johnny: but we should be cautious

They all turn to Johnny

Erica: what?

Johnny: think about this, I've had a lot friends, and almost all of them were being told to asked them out and I never would want to be that kind of parent

Mavis: boy that's sound familiar

She shoots a glare at her father

Dracula: he's kinda right, I mean they are 6 years olds, in love with each other,

Erica: true I mean I can't imagine that

Almost on cue, Mavis vomited in the trash bin

Dracula: was that because of the baby, or

Before he can finish, Mavis cuts him off

Mavis: no it's not, I'm completely fine with Dennis zinging, just need to take baby steps for now with that

Erica: I guess your right (turns to Johnny) but you're cool with it right

Johnny: of course I am, I want him to be happy

Dracula: I suppose now Mavis, you should rest

Mavis: okay dad, love you

Dracula: love you too, spider cake

Mavis and Johnny walk down the hallway

Johnny: so should we plan this?

Mavis: we could, but Winnie is at the vacation house so there's really no point to it, for now anyway

Johnny: okay but that's still a lot of time to prepare

Mavis: I guess

They both go back to there room

Mavis just decides for giggles to keep listening to Dennis for fun

After all, it was a six year old boy trying to question about falling in love, it's bound to be funny

**Post a review and make sure to keep in touch maybe one of your ideas will be a future chapter for this story**

**Rules**

**Step 1: has to make sense with the current story**

**Step 2: no crossover characters**

**Step 3: post it in a review**

**Step 4: I'll think about it and give you a shoutout at the end**

**Later guys**


	4. Month 3: Questions

Chapter 4: month 3

Dennis is in the bathroom washing his hands

He then grabs the towels to dry his hands and is about to leave

But he notices something off

Usually, he would hear the people outside the room talking

He peaks through the door

And the people seem to be talking, but he can't hear them

He gets a bit anixous

At first, he thinks it's just his head

He turns around and what he sees is unbelievable

Winnie

He sees her sitting on air

He screeches slightly and Winnie hears this

She turns to him and is as shocked as he is

Dennis: are you still in the vacation house?

Winnie: yeah I'm coming back tomorrow for your birthday

Dennis then remembered his birthday was tomorrow

He then realized that now was his chance to tell her about the zing

But he would rather tell her in person

Dennis: how is this happening?

Winnie: I'm not sure. Why are you asking me, you're the one with magical powers

Dennis: well true but I'm not sure how it's happening either

Winnie: maybe you started it on purpose

Dennis: no I didn't

Winnie: but what if you did?

Dennis gave up and stop it

And it worked

He opened his eyes to see her gone

Dennis tried to understand what was even happening

He went to the only person he suspect to know what it was

Vlad

He knocked on his door, it opened by itself

Dennis slowly walked in the room

It was so dark and the only light was from the window

Then the lights turn on and he saw Vlad

Dennis: oh hi grandpa Vlad

Vlad: hey dennissovich

Dennis: anyway I came to ask you a question

Vlad: alright spill it

Dennis: can vampires have telepathic conversation with someone that isn't a vampire

Vlad: no why do you ask

Dennis is confused, for a moment he thought he was the one that stop the conversation

Dennis: just curious

Vlad: alright

Dennis went back to his room to see Johnny, Mavis, Dracula, and Erica just talking about something

He didn't pay any mind to their conversation

For some reason, Mavis was breathing quite noisily

They all knew that it was close to sunrise, so Dennis was shockingly the first one to go to sleep

The next night, Dennis woke up with a smile on his face

He knew that tonight was his birthday

He went to his living room to find it completely empty

Dennis looked around for his mom and/or his father but couldn't find them

He went down to the lobby to find them, but no one he knew was down there

He went to the dining room

The lights blasted on, temporality blinding him

He opened his eyes to see Mavis, Johnny, Drac, Erica, Vlad, the Drac pack, Johnny's family, and even Winnie and her siblings

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Dennis was extremely happy that they were planning on this last night

Everyone gave him hugs and kisses

Of course none of Winnie's siblings did

Winnie gave him a slight nod, referring to talking about what happened last night

They agreed to do that after all the gift openings and cake

After singing happy birthday, Dennis blew out all of his candles, and everyone cheered

Mavis: what did you wish for?

Dennis: if I told you, it won't come true

Mavis remembered when on her birthdays as a kid, when she told her dad the same thing

griffin cut the cake into multiple pieces, they baked two cakes so everyone can have one

It was at this point where Dennis and Winnie were having there talk about the fiasco

Winnie: so did you tell anyone about it?

Dennis: I asked Vlad if us vampires can do that he said no

?: asked Vlad what?

They get scared and turn around to see Mavis

Dennis: it was just a question I asked, could vampires have telepathic conversation with someone that isn't a vampire

Mavis thinks for a moment to answer that question

Mavis: as far as I'm aware no

Dennis: okay

Mavis then let's the two love birds continue their conversation

But for some reason, he couldn't get his question out of her head

She knew that stress wasn't good for the baby

She went to go ask her father

Dracula: hey Mavis, what's up

Mavis well you, see Dennis asked me a question and I don't know if it's true, is there a book in the library about zinging

Dracula: I think there is, but you should go check after the party

Back with Dennis and Winnie

Winnie: do you have any theories?

Dennis: my guess was that since you love me a lot, it might've been a link

Winnie: does that me you zinged

Dennis would've answer that question, but since its where a lot of people are, he didn't want to get embrassed

Dennis: I'm not sure, do you have a theory?

Winnie: I think that this had something to do with the "incident"

Dennis: how?

Winnie: since all of these random places became one planet, maybe the magic that did that brought us together

Dennis: maybe but even still that's a bit of a coincidence

Winnie: ugh you know what we'll think of it later, let's just party

Dennis: okay

After the party was over, Mavis went to find the book in the library

She brought her glasses, because since she had fading eye sight, she had to get some

Even thought she tired to not tell anyone,when she how was watching the news she read the headline wrong, and they found out

Mavis went up to the librarian

Mavis: excuse me miss, do you know where the zinging section of the library is

Librarian: that's not what it's called but it's by the romance section

Mavis went down to the section to find the book

She eventually found it, it was called "The Signs Of A Zing"

She took it down and put a bookmark there

She sat down in a chair, with a pen and a paper

And she began reading

After a couple of hours she wrote down a few key factors of zinging

* You begin to blush around them

* You speak in an unintelligible language

* Your eyes will create pink spirals around them when you zing

* You begin to think about them A LOT

These were only a few examples

Even after looking at the book, she still didn't get an answer to her question

Mavis (in her mind): maybe no vampires knew about it

Mavis put the book back and left the library

Dennis was just playing with the gifts he got in his room and Johnny was just watching tv

Mavis opened the door with a sad look on her face

Johnny: what's wrong

Mavis: I couldn't find an answer to Dennis's question

Johnny: what was the question

Mavis: can vampires have telepathic conversation with someone that isn't a vampire

Johnny: did you try it for yourself

Mavis: no

Johnny: then try it

Mavis tried to start a conversation with Frank

But it didn't work

Mavis: this is werid

Johnny: ok how about we ask Dennis

Mavis: DENNIS

Dennis came out of his room and sat on the couch

Dennis: yeah

Mavis: did you actually had a telepathic conversation with Winnie?

Dennis: why would you assume that?

Mavis: because I would never think you would guess a question before it actually happened and you were talking to Winnie about it and she's not a vampire

Dennis hesitated, but he knew there was no escape

Dennis: maybe

As soon as he said it, Mavis and Johnny were both concerned

Mavis: how?

Dennis: I don't know, it just happened.

Johnny: did you tell anyone else?

Dennis: only Vlad, he said no

Johnny: what did it feel like?

Dennis: it felt like she was actually there

Mavis: is it because you

Before Mavis finished, she didn't want to ask

Dennis always hated mentioning about zinging with Winnie

Mavis: zinged?

Dennis (without hesitation): maybe

Mavis and Johnny get thrown off balance

Dennis: can I just have time to think about it?

Mavis: sure

Dennis went back to his room

Unbeknownst to them, Van Helsing was listening in on their conversation

He then went back to his room

He flicked a light switch up to reveal a keypad

He typed in a code to reveal an elevator door

He went below Hotel Transylvania to see a hidden lair

In there is weapons, potions, food supply, and other things

He went to a room where a bright yellow light is shining in front of him

Van: it's working

**Duh duh duh, don't tell me you really thought he was good**

**I didn't love the fact that he turned good at the end of summer vacation**

**Anyway I bet you're wondering what that object is, you'll find out eventually**

**The "incident" is explained in the bio**

**Sorry not including any of your stories weren't that many, just need more**

**Post a review and make sure to keep in touch maybe one of your ideas will be in a future chapter for this story**

**Rules**

**Step 1: has to make sense with the current story**

**Step 2: no crossover characters**

**Step 3: post it in a review**

**Step 4: I'll think about it and give you a shoutout at the end**

**Later guys **


	5. Month 4: It's a

Chapter 5: month 4

Darkness

Complete darkness

That's the only thing Dennis saw in the dream

He knew he was in one, but he was curious of where he was

He explored the place he was in, until he was in a different place

It looked like one of the hotels hospital rooms

The room is covered in blood, part of the wall is missing, and most of the supply is broken

He didn't know what was going on

Dennis was getting confused more and more

Until, something pulled him into the outside, and fell

He woke up to some screams

He jumped out of the bed and quickly got changed

After putting on a red long shirt and black sweatpants, he went to the living room

And what he saw confused him

He saw Johnny, Frank, and Mavis jumping in excitement

He realized that her mothers belly had gotten bigger, which confused him

He specifically remembered last night that she looked the way she usually would

But now she suddenly gained some weight

Frank notices him

Frank: oh hey Dennis, sorry we woke you up

Dennis: no no it's okay, I just woke up on my own, what are you guys so excited about

Mavis: the baby has gotten bigger

Dennis: And?

Mavis: basically it's growing, at first they're just nothing, but after a while, it grows a brain, a heart, you know all the basic things that anyone would normally need

Dennis: oh well okay

Johnny: speaking of that, Mavis Is gonna have to visit a doctor in the next two weeks to check what it will be a boy or a girl, and to see if it's healthy

Dennis: oh I think I get it now

Mavis: okay

Then, Dennis is just walking down the hallway minding his own business

He can hears the candles burning

But then, nothing

Absolutely nothing

He immediately knew what was happening and not turn around because she knew what Winnie did on a basic

At this point she had to be taking a shower

Winnie: are you actually

Dennis cuts her off

Dennis: no

Winnie: okay we got to figure this out

These telepathic conversation have been going on for weeks now and Dennis was getting tired of it

Dennis: well what do you suggest?

Winnie: figure out more on your family history, that's what I did, didn't get an answer

Dennis: I guess that would work, but who do I ask?

Winnie: you can ask Drac, I mean you know since your nana

Dennis: I know, Winnie

The conversation ended after that

Dennis went to go see Dracula

He got there and knocked on the door

Dracula opened the door, cape and everything

Dracula: oh night dennissovich what's the matter?

Dennis: oh you know nothing much, just asking if my old nana had the telepathic conversation thing

Dracula: you had another one didn't you

Dennis: yes

Over the past month, Dennis told everyone he knew about the whole conversation thing and at this point no one can figure out anything

Dennis: just tell me if she did?

Dracula: sorry spider claw but no

Dennis: alright

Dracula: I can dig deeper if you want me to

Dennis: no no just don't

Dennis just walks away

He goes out to the backyard, and sits on the fountain

At this point is there anything he can figure out?

He looks at the water and his reflection (since he's half human)

Just looking at his sad, pale face. Couldn't even figure out a mystery

Then, he hears someone walking towards him

It's Winnie

Dennis: oh hi Winnie, what are you doing

Winnie: hey Dennis, just getting these supplies to the hotel

Dennis: okay

Winnie walks away from him

Dennis goes back in to after a few minutes

He goes back to his room and sleeps

Two weeks later, Mavis and Johnny are going to leave for the doctor in a few minutes

Meanwhile Frank was in charge of watching over Dennis

Dennis left his room to say bye to them

He hugged Johnny, then hugged Mavis in a tight squeeze

While doing that, Dennis felt something strange pushing against his mother's belly

He didn't want to show the fear, show he didn't pay too much mind to it

Dennis: bye mommy and daddy

Mavis: bye Dennis, we'll be back in a couple of hours

Johnny: later little dude

When Mavis and Johnny closed the door and their footsteps couldn't be heard, Frank got up

Dennis: where're you going, uncle frank

Frank: just a quick little shower nothing much

Dennis then heard someone going bye him

It was Winnie again

Now Dennis was getting suspicious about what was going on

Just about every week, he saw Winnie getting supply

Now, Dennis was gonna follow her

When Frank turned the shower on, Dennis turned into a bat to follow her

Since being a vampire, it was easy for Dennis to hide

He flew up to the ceiling too hide

After a minute or two, Winnie went into Van Helsing's room

He got through the creek and was able to see them

Winnie: okay vanny, here's another loan

Van: thank you, little one

Winnie: speaking of which, why do you need all of these supplies

Van: if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise

Winnie chuckled at that, and left the room, with Dennis following behind

Dennis turned back into a human after Winnie was out of sight

He was a bit confused but at the same time, it was nice of her to help out Van Helsing

After all, he was OLDDDDDDDDDDDD

When he got back, Frank was still in the shower

So he just sat down and waited for something to happen

Unfortunately, nothing happened

Later that night, Mavis and Johnny came back with everyone else

Dennis: hi mom and dad, so how's the baby

Mavis: it's really good, she's a girl and its extremely healthy

Johnny: and apparently it already has its fangs

Dracula: really, it's just like you Mavis

Mavis: exactly, so now you won't have to throw her off a tower

Everyone but Drac laughed hard on that thought

Johnny: so Dennis, how was your day?

Dennis: eh it was alright, nothing much happened

Dracula: okay little fella, why don't you head to sleep

Dennis: okay, good night everybody

Dennis and everyone else went to sleep

EXTREMELY EARLY the next night, Mavis woke up to something in her belly

She figured it was the baby, since she couldn't have done anything else, she got up and went to get something to eat

When she got to the stairs, she felt the baby kick hard and almost fell over

?: let me help you

She turns to see Wanda, what a coincidence

Wanda: so what are you doing up this early?

Mavis: oh nothing much, just woke up, heh

Wanda: yeah okay

Wanda set Mavis down by the lobby couch

Wanda: do you want something to eat?

Mavis: sure, I'll have a salad

Wanda: alright

Mavis figured it would take a minute or too, so she putted on some tv

There was nothing much on the news, just stuff that was usually on their nowadays

Car crashes, death, the incident etc.

Wanda came back after a while

Wanda: okay here you go

Mavis: good, say aunt Wanda, I want some advice

Wanda: okay

Mavis: since you have over 300 kids, I want to know how to take care of siblings

Wanda: okay, so basically you need to respect their personality if it's a good one, don't force them to be something their not, and most importantly, feed them

Mavis and Wanda both laughed about that

Mavis: anyway, so how are your kids

Wanda: eh they're pretty good, how's Dennis no the whole situation?

Mavis: not well, but it's not because Dennis zinged with Winnie, I mean when Johnny almost left Transylvania, I didn't have telepathic conversation with him

Wanda: I guess, but even then, we should try to get them together

Mavis: no are you crazy, you can't force a zing

Wanda: true, but a zing only happens once every now and then because of Dracula

Mavis: how did he zinged with Erica again?

Wanda: I don't know

With that being said, they continued to watch tv

**So I made a typo in chapter 2 when Dennis called Erica nana, it DIDN'T mean that they were married set this point in the story. In fact the next chapter will be their wedding. Before, during, and after. Will possibly be the longest chapter in the series so far**

**Post a review for a future chapter and get a shoutout**

**LATERRRRRRRRRRRRRR**


	6. Month 5: The bells

Chapter 6: month 5 the bells

Today was the day

Today was the day when Dracula and Erica were getting married

Everyone was pumped for this day ever since he propose to her

Dennis woke up super early in the night to get ready

He went to get breakfast, took a shower, the usual

Then, he waited to get called down for the wedding

Nothing happened while he was waiting

A few hours later, Dennis heard the air phone call everyone down

Dennis, was in charge of putting tinkles in his cage, which he did

Tinkles then put on the saddest face you can imagine

Dennis: it's okay tinkles, it will only be a few hours

Dennis, along with his parents, went down to the wedding room

It looked as beautiful as it always had

Dennis and Johnny went into the changing room

While Johnny was looking for a tuxedo, Dennis tried to start a conversation

Dennis: so dad, what were you like when you zinged with Mavis?

Johnny: oh me, well I couldn't get her out of my head, even when I almost left Transylvania, I still couldn't stop thinking about her, so when Drac almost killed himself trying to get me to come back, I realized that he would be cool with us zinging

Dennis: do you have any advice per say

Johnny: little dude, a zing doesn't need advice, sooner or later one or the other will confess their love, and then fireworks

Dennis: I don't get it

Johnny: maybe you will soon

He was referring to Winnie, Dennis blushed slightly

When they got out of the dressing room, Dennis took a seat along with Vlad, because Johnny was going to be the 2nd best man, next to Frank. While Erica has Mavis and crystal

Speak of the devil, Mavis, crystal, Wanda, and Eunice are with Erica in the dressing room, who might be having a breakdown

Erica: everything will be okay, everything will be okay, everything will be okay

Eunice: you've been saying that for 30 minutes

Erica: I know okay it's just that I'm so nervous, I don't even have any vows

Mavis: it's okay Erica, here we don't use vows

Erica: really

Mavis: yeah I mean, me and Johnny didn't use vows, really no one used vows

Erica: that's an odd thing to do

Mavis: my dad NEVER liked them

Erica: oh okay, it's just what if I'm making the wrong choice

Mavis: you're not making the wrong choice, when I was gonna marry Johnny, I was just as nervous as you, we all were

Erica took in a huge breath

Erica: I'll think about it

Then, Mavis decided to call the Drac pack to see how Drac is doing

Mavis: uncle frank, how's it going

Frank: everything is going just fine here nothing big

Mavis: he didn't leave his coffin yet hasn't he

Frank: okay

Then he hangs up

Frank: come on Drac, you need to come out

Dracula: but I don't want to

Griffin: come on pal, you proposed to her, so you wanted this

Dracula: yes but it's harder now that this is the actually day

Wayne: well you thought you couldn't zing twice right

Dracula: yeah

Wayne: well maybe Martha doesn't want you to be alone for the rest of your life

Dracula after those words, gains enough confidence, to at the bar minimum, get out of the coffin

Wayne: that's the spirt chum

They get him ready

Dracula walked into the wedding room, as everyone else sat down

A few minutes after a bit of tension, Winnie (who was the flower girl) came up

At that point, everyone looked at Erica, who was wearing a white wedding dress with glitter all over it

She, along with her father, slowly walked up

Dennis kept his eyes on Van the whole time, because he didn't fully trust him

When they got there, Van let go of Erica and handed her to Dracula

Van went to go sit down

Blobby glamour somethings for a few minutes

Dracula: I do

He glamours to Erica

Erica: I do

Blobby: I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride

Silence

Blobby glamours like he usually does

Vlad: what was that

Dracula and Erica look at each other again, and kiss

The place applauded for them

After a while, they all went down for the dance floor

Johnny Dj, like he usually did, and everything was fine for a few hours

An hour and a half after they got down, Winnie was beginning to panic

She was suppose to be playing a song for the wedding with someone else

She slid over to Mavis who was quietly dancing

Winnie: Mavis we got a bit of a problem

Mavis: what's wrong

Winnie: you know how I was supposed to be singing with someone, I can't remember his name but I think it was dave

Mavis: yeah

Winnie: he just called in sick

At that moment, everyone gasped

Mavis: it's okay, Winnie we'll find someone else, anyone else want to sing

Some people looked at each other, some shrink in with the audience

Then, when all hope seemed lost, a tiny hand rose

It

Was

Dennis: I will

Mavis: okay sweetie, go to the backstage, Winnie will show you the song

Dennis: okay

He turned into a bat, and grabbed Winnie

About an hour later, Dennis and Winnie came up for the song

The beat started to go, and Winnie tensed a bit

But has soon as Dennis sung, all of those thoughts went away

_Dennis: I saw you dancing out the ocean_

_Running fast along the sand_

_A spirit born of earth and water_

_Fire flying from your hands_

_Winnie: In the instant that you love someone_

_Dennis:In the second that the hammer hits_

_Reality runs up your spine_

_Winnie: And the pieces finally fit_

_Dennis and Winnie: And all I ever needed was the one_

_Like freedom fields where wild horses run_

_When stars collide like you and I_

_No shadows block the sun_

_Dennis: You're all I've ever needed_

_Winnie: Baby you're the one_

_Dennis: There are caravans we follow_

_Winnie: Awkward nights in dark hotels_

_Dennis: When chances breathe between the silence_

_Where all our love is no longer jailed, oh_

_Winnie: For each man in his time is Cain_

_Until he walks along the beach_

_Dennis: And sees his future in the water_

_A long lost heart within his reach_

_Dennis and Winnie: And all I ever needed was the one_

_Like freedom fields where wild horses run_

_When stars collide like you and I_

_No shadows block the sun_

_You're all I've ever needed_

_Oh, baby you're the one_

_Dennis: And all I ever needed was the one_

_Like freedom fields where wild horses run_

_When stars collide like you and I_

_No shadows block the sun_

_Oh, you're all I've ever needed_

_Oh, baby you're the one_

_Winnie: All I ever needed was the one_

_Like freedom fields where wild horses run_

_When stars collide like you and I_

_No shadows block the sun_

_Oh, you're all I've ever needed_

_O_h, _baby you're the one_

The audience blew up into clapping

Mavis had a tear rolling down her face

Dennis and Winnie then bow down and went to the back room

Winnie: wow that was incredible

Dennis: you were amazing

Winnie: are you kidding, you had the voice an angel

Dennis: and you were cutter

Winnie: what

Dennis: what

He could tell her now, but he didn't have the energy

Dennis: anyway, I should get going

When he opened the door, he was greeted to a massive hug from his mom

Mavis: oh my gosh Dennis, you were so good

Dennis: thanks mom

They shared a hug for a long while

**God I'm tired, I been working on this non stop**

**The song "the one" was by PNAU give it a listen, had to make it kid friendly**

**Don't worry, Dennis will confess his love in about two or three chapters**

**You know what to do at this point, post review, possible idea, get a shout out**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEWEEE**EEEE


	7. Month 6: Baby Shower

Chapter 7: month 6 baby shower

Dennis woke up in a slight panic

Lately, he's been having these random nightmares, and they all relate to the hospital room, they were beyond scary to even mention

He didn't want to scare his mother, because he knew stress was bad for the baby

So, he tried to stay awake, he walked around the room, flew around as a bat, write in a notebook, and it worked for a bit

When the moon rose, he slowly walked into the living room

His mother was on the computer wearing a bathrobe, she seemed to be reading something because of the glasses, tinkles was laying down besides Johnny, who was reading a book to him

Johnny: morning, little dude

Dennis: morning, dad

Dennis went to go explore the hotel, but something felt off, none of the lights were on and the lobby was pretty barren.

He slowly walked through the lobby, the only form of light was from the glass door

Before he can discover what was going on, he was interrupted by Dracula

Dracula: evening dennis, what are you doing up

Dennis: nothing much, just wandering around

Dracula: well, that's okay, I just wanted to know if you're excited for tonight?

Dennis then remembered that tonight was going to be a baby shower for her baby sister

Dennis: yeah I really excited

Dracula: good, anyway I want to tell you something, i'm going to tell you what I got for Mavis, don't tell her it's a secret

Dennis: okay papa Drac

Dracula went to the storage closet, and got out a framed photo of himself, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Vlad, Erica, and Van Helsing of themselves in the backyard of the hotel when they got the water fountain installed

Dennis: wow it's really cool

Dracula: I know, right, I just gotta wrap it up and everything will be good

Dracula left the lobby, leaving Dennis alone

A few hours later, everyone came to the party

They all put their gifts on the long table, and partied for a bit

After a few minutes, Johnny decided to put on some classic music

Mavis, Dennis, Murray, and Wanda were all having a conversation

Mavis: so what should name the girl?

Murray: how abouuuut, evie

Mavis: nah, to resembled to evil

Wanda: what about Elizabeth

Mavis: that's a good one

Dennis: destiny?

Mavis: maybe

Meanwhile Drac, and his other friends were playing would you rather

Dracula: would you rather wear duck tape for clothes for a day, or be stuck in a coffin for 6 hours

Wayne: trick question but I'm going with the coffin

Dracula: what why

Wayne: it's pretty simple, the fur would all come off, and it would look werid

After a bit the gang were running low on food

Winnie and Dennis both decided to go get some more snacks

When they got to the pantry, Dennis finally noticed that this was his chance

Winnie: I'll get the lower shelf, you get the higher self

Dennis: alright

He flew up to go get the food

Dennis: so Winnie, there's something I need to say to you

Winnie: what is it?

Dennis: ah you know, nothing big just something

Winnie: well what I'd this something you so call a something

Dennis floated down with the snacks

Dennis: well

He froze, honestly he was a lost for words, he knew it would be hard to confess his love, but THIS LEVEL of hard

Dennis: I

Before he can get the rest out

Frank: hey, you two done we're about to unveiled the gifts for Mavis

Dennis: oh, okay, I'll tell you later

Winnie: okay

After a couple of minutes of opening gifts, the last one was Dracula's

Dracula this whole, was drinking so much water he must've drank a whole waterfall

He was nervous if she would've like it or not

But when the first tear revealed the photo, silence. Dead Silence

When Mavis opened up the rest, she honestly froze

Dracula: Mavis, is it good?

Mavis zooms to Dracula and hugs him tightly

Mavis: I love it

Dracula was relived that she liked it, honestly he was thinking that it had something to do with making the girl a vampire. So he hugged her back

Dennis: well, that was nice

Mavis: yeah it was

Before anyone can ruin the moment, Dennis sensed something, soon everyone else

The hotel was shaking, fast

Dracula: what is going on?

Vlad: it ain't no earthquake

Then, Dennis and Winnie felt their heads exploding, and grasped their foreheads tightly

Dracula: mavis, Vlad, help me hold it up

With that being said, they used their magic to hold up the place

Van Helsing sneakily left the room without anyone noticing

Dennis felt like someone was punching his brain endlessly, but used all his magic to make sure nothing broke

Meanwhile, everyone else was floating in midair, and the lights were flickering on and off

Then, it just stopped

Everyone dropped to the floor, Dennis and Winnie felt much better, and everything got back to normal

Van Helsing got back into the room, pretending it was nap time

Mavis: Dennis are you okay?

Dennis: I think, I don't know what that was about

Johnny: well it's okay, at least the night can't get worse for any of us

Just then, someone knocked on the door

Mavis went to go check it out, it was her doctor. She went to the doctor two days before, she thought it was her results.

What she saw made her jaw dropped

Mavis turned to everyone else

Johnny: whats wrong Mavis

Mavis: there's another one

**I am DEEPLY SORRY For this chapter being short, I didn't know where to go with this chapter, it's the most basic**

**The next ones will be longer**

**Also,want to know which story you want to see next**

**I don't care which one it is**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	8. Month 7: Regrets

Chapter 8: month 7 goodbye

Dennis woke up and realized how late is was, it was about 10:00 pm. But he still thought it was going to be a good day

He was so wrong

After getting dressed, he went to the living room, and he sensed something

He couldn't tell what it the sound was, he followed the sound and he figured it out

It was from his mother's belly

Dennis: why is that sound coming from your belly

Mavis turns arounds to Dennis

Mavis: well you see, the baby's hearts are growing, the more they grows, the more louder their heart gets

Dennis: ohhhhhhhhh

Mavis: heh, it's okay

Dennis: alright

Mavis: you want

Then, the phone rings

Mavis goes to pick up the phone

Mavis: hello?

Then, her eyes grow wide

Mavis: what? Okay we'll get there in a moment

She puts the phone back, and immediately goes for the door

Johnny: mavey, calm down what's happening

Mavis: it's Wanda

Johnny: okay

Mavis: No, it's not about birth

Johnny and Dennis then dash to the hospital room to find out what the heck was going on to Wanda

When they get to the hospital part of the hotel, Dennis pushed the door open to see all of Winnie's brothers in a pack

Dennis didn't care about the crowd, he scoot over all the wolf pups, and got to the front. He saw Winnie, holding her sister sunny in her arms, silently crying

Dennis: what's wrong?

Winnie then looks at Dennis, quickly wiping her tears

Winnie: uh, she has a tumor, didn't tell us, tried to get the help she could, but it's too late

Dennis froze

Dracula: okay everyone stay put, I'm going to talk her.

Dracula went into the room, took a seat in front of Wanda

Dracula: you know you could've told me right

Wanda: yeah, I know, but I know you would've told everyone

Dracula chuckled at that

Wanda: look, I only have one more wish

Dracula: what is it?

Wanda: get the baby's out

Dracula: what?

Wanda: they're big enough, and they're not infected by the tumor, take them out

Dracula: no, I don't want to

Wanda: please

Dracula: I don't want to cause you more pain

Wanda: Drac

Dracula: I just can't

Wanda: JUST DO IT

Dracula stares at her silently

Wanda: do you wanna know why I had so many kids? It's because I've always liked giving kids a chance to live. But just this once last time please do this.

Dracula: I'm sorry Wanda

Meanwhile, everyone heard their conversation, all of them almost ready to cry

Mavis then knew what she had to do

Mavis: everyone close your eyes, this is not gonna be pretty

All of them closed their eyes

Mavis barged into the room, and began to do it

Immediately, Wanda began to scream in pain

Dracula: MAVIS WHAT ARE YOU DOI

Before he can finish, Mavis zooms him to the wall

After a solid 30 seconds, they heard crying, lots of crying

Mavis: get a doctor in here

Johnny went to go get a doctor

After an hour or so, it was just Dennis and Winnie sitting by the window of Wanda's room

Dennis: how long do we got?

Winnie: it's say to be a few weeks

Dennis: is there a way to save her

Winnie: not in that amount of time

Dennis: I'm sorry

Winnie: it's okay

Dennis: no it's not okay, she's dying how is that okay?

Winnie: I don't know

Dennis and Winnie stay in silence for a minute, they didn't know what to say

Dennis: soooooooo, why do you get those things?

Winnie: oh you know, just getting some stuff for the hotel

Dennis: then why do you give them to Van Helsing

Winnie: what

Dennis: I mean, I saw you giving some pieces to him

Winnie: wait a second, you were spying on me?

Dennis: hey, you're not exactly innocent here, you don't know what Van is doing it could be something bad?

Winnie: that's impossible he's changed, he's not hiding anything

Dennis: what makes you say that?

Winnie: simple, because did he disrupt Drac and Erica's wedding, no he didn't.

Dennis: I know that, but

Winnie: ZIP IT

Winnie goes to leave the room, angrily

Dennis: come on Winnie

Winnie: no, you will not follow me

Dennis: Winnie, please

Winnie: a friend would never do what you did, NEVER

Dennis: just let me say something

Winnie: NO

Winnie leaves the room, leaving Dennis heartbroken, and mad

Wanda: Dennis

Dennis turns around to the hospital bed to see Wanda still in there, close call

Dennis walks in the room and takes a seat

Dennis: Yeah?

Wanda: we all know you have a crush on her?

Dennis: really?

Wanda: yeah, you stinked at hiding it

Dennis: what do you want?

Wanda: it's simple, just tell Winnie you love her before your siblings are born, for me

Dennis: alright

He slowly walks out of the room

He didn't even noticed that everyone was listening in on both conversation

Vlad: dang it, how do we get the two together now

Murray: I don't know, Dracula you're a zinging master how do we do it

Dracula: we'll think about it

**PLOTHOLE, I MADE A PLOTHOLE, SCREW ME, in chapter 5**

**Next chapter will be the one YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR**

**I got this idea from another Dennis x Winnie fanfic called child of the bloodless wild from crowm442, give him and the story a look, if you're old enough of course.**

**Review for an idea, please**

**Bye**


	9. Month 8: Fireworks

Well, it finally happened

After a few weeks, Wanda died, they couldn't save her in time

It happened a couple of nights ago

Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis were going to see her, no doctors were in her room at the moment

When they got in, the computer was off

Mavis: that's weird

Johnny looked over at the back of the computer, he saw all of the jumbled wires

Johnny: it's okay Mavis, it's just unplugged

Johnny tries to reach the plug

When he plugs it in, the only noise any of them heard, was the computers beep

Mavis covers her mouth with her hand, remembering all of the fun times she had with Wanda as a kid. Dennis went wide eye and took a step back. Johnny froze

They knew they had to tell Wayne and the wolf pups

Mavis decided to be the one to tell them

Slowly, she walked up the stairs to Wayne's room, infinitely paralyzed on what to say or how they will react

When she opened the door, she saw the boy wolf pups doing what they usually do, play around. And Winnie was just watching tv, and Wayne was holding sunny

Wayne: oh hey Mavis, what's up

Mavis just gives him a sad look, and silently said

Mavis: she's gone

The wolf pups stop dead on their tracks, Winnie turns to Mavis like she saw a damn alien, Wayne goes to hug Mavis, and cry slowly

All of the wolf pups go in for a group hug

A few days later, they were getting ready for the funeral party. Everyone dressed nicely for the occasion

Everyone gave her something

Dracula gave her an old cloak that she made and he wore for his and Martha's wedding, Mavis gave her a ring that Wanda personally bought for Mavis's wedding, Frank and Eunice gave her a set of flowers, Dennis gave her a framed photo of all of her kids to date, Murray gave her a jar of sand from when they first met, Winnie gave her an old hat that she gave her for her birthday, griffin gave her an old set of glasses, Vlad gave her a book that she stole from Vlad about magic spells, and Wayne gave her a copy of his and hers wedding rings.

Since it was raining, the sun did not show, so the vampires didn't need to hide

Later that day, Dracula hosted a party at Wayne's room

The party went well for a while, but Dennis was sitting at one of the kid tables waiting for Winnie

They haven't talked since the blow up they had, and everytime he wanted to talk, she just walk away

Dennis knew this was hard for Winnie, but he always found a way to cheer her up

He had to do something

He was going to finally confess his love for Winnie. He just had to find her

Just then, a tap on his shoulder, snapped him out of his thoughts

It was Wayne

Wayne: hey kiddo, have you seen Winnie?

Dennis: no, why?

Wayne: I've been looking for her everywhere and I can't find her

Dennis was a bit confused by this. I mean, he was a kid, why would the adult asked for help

Dennis looked out the window, with the pouring rain

Dennis: I think I know where she is

Wayne: where?

Dennis: if I told you, she would be mad at me

Wayne chuckled at this

But first, Dennis had to ask a question

Dennis: papa Drac, is this tuxedo waterproof?

Dracula looked down at Dennis, he was a bit confused but answered the question

Dracula: yes, I enchanted it remember?

Dennis: good

Dennis walked away from the room

Mavis: where is he going?

Wayne put his hand on her shoulder and winked at her

She winked back, then at Drac

It was a loop that went on for a awhile

As soon as he was out of their sight, dennis flew threw the hallways

He bursted through the door, and Into The Woods

Dennis stopped to a screeching halt, when he reached his destination

The treehouse

He walked slowly, he hadn't been there in forever, it looked abandoned, yet he heard whimpering

Dennis threw a pebble in there, and Winnie peaked over to see him

Winnie then went back in, but Dennis wasn't giving up that easy. He flew up there without a problem, and landed on the floorboard

Dennis: Winnie, please here me out

...

Dennis: you can't just go out here alone like that

...

Dennis: they're concerned for you, myself included

Winnie: and so is Van

Dennis: yeah

Winnie: AND ALSO YOU CANT JUST THINK SOMEONE IS EVIL WITHOUT ANY EVIDENCE, AND YOU ALSO CANT JUST SPY ON ME LIKE THAT, WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND WOULD DO THAT

Dennis stood there in silence

Dennis: just here me out

...

Dennis: please

...

Dennis was getting sick of her silence

Dennis: Winnie

...

Dennis clenched his fist

Dennis: winnie

...

Dennis: FINE, DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT, CAUSE YOU CLEARLY KNOW WHAT I KNOW

Winnie turned her head around, this was the first time hell possibly the first time in history where Dennis had yelled

Winnie: what

Dennis gave her a surprised look, she didn't knew, how was that possible, she called him ZING ZING

I

Love

You

Winnie, wide eyed and shocked, stood up

Winnie: what?

Dennis: I love you, okay, I loved ever since that night we played in the backyard. I was to afraid to tell you. You were away, we weren't alone, not such a great time. I was holding it in for as long as

He got silenced by Winnie putting a finger on his lip, slowly putting it down. And then

Fireworks

Dennis froze by this

Once Winnie backed up, she smiled

Dennis: so, are we going back

Winnie: yeah

They walked all the way back to the hotel

When they got back in, they were greeted to thunder like applaud

Dennis: what's up?

Murray: you two serious, we all know you kissed

Dennis and Winnie froze at this, how in the world did they know?

Winnie: how did you know?

Vlad: simple, we all knew you zinged

Mavis: yeah, you both stink at hiding it

They all begin to laugh hard

Dennis: and you did nothing about it

Dracula: well you see Dennis that's a zing for you, you can't force it, you just let it happen

Wayne: your mother would be proud

Winnie looked at Wayne, because she knew he was right. She always liked the idea of them together

Then, they all hugged each other in a long group hug

**Almost cried while doing this, sorry about the chapter length. I'm focusing more on the final chapter which will have two song both sung by Van Helsing**

**And the into the woods thing is a reference because one of the songs from the play will be in it**

**Just a reminder, after the final chapter. I will post a sneak peek chapter for my next project**

**Later everyone**


	10. Month 9: it is time

Dennis woke up that night like he would with any other night, and went to the breakfast area like he usually did.

As, he was eating his food, he saw Winnie

Dennis: hi Winnie

Winnie: hey Dennis, how it's going

Dennis: everything's good

Winnie: so, how are the twins

Dennis: they're saying that there coming around next weekish

Winnie: alright, I'm gonna go

Dennis: okay

Dennis then decided to go to Wanda grave to give her one more thing

He walked down there and got to the grave

He took what he had, which was a box of chocolates, and laid them on the ground

Dennis: happy birthday auntie Wanda

He went back to the hotel

After about an hour of relaxing, the hotel began to shake again

Every once in a while, this would happen and Dennis and Winnie would get strange headaches

Mavis, Vlad, and Dracula would always keep it up

It stopped, and Dennis and Winnie had the headaches gone

Dennis: why does this keep happening

Mavis: I'm not sure Dennis

Dennis walks down the hallway, and he hears a whisper

He looks in the direction of the whisper and its Winnie behind a box

Dennis: Winnie, what are you doing

Winnie: waiting for Van to come here

Dennis: why?

Winnie: I was with him when the hotel began to shake, he straight up left me, we're gonna out what van is doing

?: what is he doing

Dennis and Winnie turn to see Van Helsing

Winnie: hi Van, um we're gonna go

Van: wait, come with me

He opens his door, Dennis and Winnie look around the room, it looked normal. Expect for the goddamn keyboard under a light switch

He types in a code, an elevator door opens up, and the trio walk in and they go down

Dennis: Um where are you takin' us?

Van: So many questions I think it's about time I give you some answers

The elevator goes down all the way to the bottom of the hotel, to reveal all this random stuff

Winnie: What is this?

Van: You see, Fellows

_Van: There was a time when Humans Lived near the monsters_

_We were alive and we were thriving till we came across a crowd_

_Of Monsters that's right, we used to live down there_

_But there were actions we could not forgive down there_

_And though they used a different nomenclature_

_Monster or normal they showed us monsters nature_

_A dangerous species that we approached with wonder_

_They attacked with their claws and their own freaking teeth_

_They called us Sasquatch, they called us abominable_

_They chased us, pursed us, their persistence indomitable_

_We had no choice but to run and hide_

_Otherwise, we surmised we were facin' genocide_

_So we build these weapons just to stay alive_

_You see we knew that if we did that monsters cannot survive_

_So it was here the first monster hunter was written in stone_

_It was named and proclaimed as a truth to be known_

_Our world is an island, it floats on a sea of endless worlds_

_That's how we would be_

_And then we wrote more laws, more hunters to have_

_For the sake of us all it was the only way_

_To protect us from all of the monster ravages_

_Heep upon us by those monstrous savages_

_Now you know, now you know, now you know_

_Now you know, now you know_

_Van: And new rules apply_

_Now you know, now you know, now you know_

_Van: That it's best just to let it lie_

_Now you know, now you know, now you know_

_Now you know, now you know_

_Van: And you can't deny_

_Now you know, now you know, now you know_

_Van: That it's best just to let it lie_

_Dennis and Winnie are confused by this, it doesn't make sense_

_Dennis: But my family, their not like that_

_Van: They're all like that_

_Van: Tell me, when you met Vlad Did he greet you with open arms?_

_Dennis always hated the memory of that night, when all the bat cronies came to attack them_

_Van: They don't care about us they don't care about anything but themselves That's why we must do the same if we care about our future_

_Van went ahead with Dennis and Winnie following him, when he opened the door they saw two thing. One was a bright light and the other was a giant robot_

_Winnie: Wait, what's that bright light_

_Van: That's what it would seem But look closer_

_That's what she did_

_Winnie: That's not a light, it's a thing_

_Van: The stone is working_

_Winnie: the stone?_

_Van: Every quake and every headache is pointless as it seems_

_All of it ensures that this important machine_

_Keeps turning and turning and spinnin' around_

_So those below don't look up and those above don't look down_

_And they'll look 'cause even if they hear of these atrocities_

_The only thing stronger than fear is curiosity_

_Now you know, now you know, now you know_

_Dennis was able to put the pieces together and discover what he meant_

_Dennis: Wait so, so you were the one that was connecting us, you did lie_

_Now you know, now you know_

_Van: Good lie to protect our world_

_Dennis flew in front of him_

_Dennis: But they need to know the truth_

_Van: Oh do they?_

_Van: You feel emboldened by your noble quest to find the truth_

_I chalk it up to the naive innocense of youth_

_So let me share a secret that you'll learn as you grow older_

_What's true or not true is in the eye of the beholder_

_So do you wanna prevent our own annihilation?_

_Dennis: YEAH_

_Then our only goal should be to control the flow of information_

_Unless you wanna see the monsters conquer and pillage_

_Winnie: NO_

_Van: Then protect the lie and you protect the hotel lives are at stake kids. Your friends, your family, The twins_

_At this point, they were back in vans room_

_Van: Their curious, and you know what they say_

_Curiosity killed the yak_

_Dennis: So what do you want us to do?_

_Van: Never tell anyone about this, pretty simple_

_Winnie: But they've already known about the earthquakes their not gonna believe us_

_Van: You'll be surprised at what they'll believe. You think knowledge is power Amigos_

_Now you know, now you know, now you know_

_Now you know, now you know_

_Van: Question is_

_Now you know, now you know, now you know_

_What are you gonna do with that power?_

Dennis and Winnie left his room, but when they got to the backyard. Winnie burst into tears

Dennis: are you okay?

Winnie: no. It's all my fault. I gave him the supply to make it

Dennis: Winnie that doesn't matter now, what matters is we know what he's up to

Winnie: do we know how to stop it

Dennis: no, but it's not like it's gonna happen tomorrow

The next night Dennis woke up from Johnny

Dennis: whats wrong dad

Johnny: it's happening, your mother is giving birth

Dennis (in his thought): goddamn it

Dennis got change and he and Johnny went to the hospital room

When they got there, his mother looked like she was in pain. Dennis knew where they were. The hospital room from his dreams

He saw everyone in the front window, he had to make it to the front

Which he did

Dracula: Dennis, you can't be here

Dennis: you don't understand, I had a dream about this. This might go wrong

Dracula: Dennis relax, nothing bad is gonna happen

Less than five seconds later, the wall broke down in the room, the same look in Dennis's dream

Dennis: told ya

It was Van, in a big ass robot suit. With the stone in his heart of the robot

The medics tried to stop him, but failed. One got slammed into the supplies. The other got slid into the whole wall

Dennis had no choice, he bursted the door open, and pushed himself and Van outside

Winnie: DENNIS

Dracula: Winnie, Vlad with me. Everyone else watch after Mavis

Dennis and Van got to the side of the hotel. Because they can walk on walls.

Dracula and Vlad ran down to wall to Dennis's side

Winnie walked down also, because the claws on her feet helped her walk on walls

Van: I will not let you ruin this

The fingers of the robot grew longer, and he attacked them

Drac and Vlad turned into bats, and Dennis and Winnie got to the other side

Drac went in first but got slammed by Van

Vlad went in second, but got tied up and thrown into the wall

Dennis went from behind, and Winnie was In the front

Winnie crawled on Van to get the stone out, Dennis went for his neck. But Van fell down. Crushing Dennis and making him fall

Winnie gave up on the stone to go after Dennis

As soon as she did grab him, her claw made contact with the wall and they slid down. But still fell over on the grass

Vlad began to beat the robot endlessly, but he got thrown back into the room

Dracula got tied up by the fingers, which slowly began to choke him

Winnie and Dennis ran after him like crazy

But then, crying

Van stopped what he was doing and looked at Drac

Van: you take away my daughter, so now I'm gonna take yours

Dennis heard this

Dennis: MOM

He turned into a bat and tried to take the stone out

Van knew this, activated the stone. Which started to give Dennis a head ache

But he didn't care, he used all of his strength. But he got thrown off

Van got into the room. He saw the two little girls. He got ready to fire a shot at the helpless Mavis

But Vlad and Winnie got there and the rest of the Drac pack tried to do something. But they all failed

Then, he saw Dennis, floating in midair, fuming with green eyes

Van shot at him, but the shot vaporize into water

Then, a blast of energy files around Dennis

Then, he zooms to Van Helsing but stops point blank from his face

Van: I don't understand

Dennis: simple, we monsters do not kill humans. But we can take this

He grabbed the stone, depowering the robot, and it fell to the ground

Dennis flew to her mother, which she had the babies in her arms, with cute little blankets around them

Mavis: they're both girls

Dennis chuckled at that

Dennis: what are there names

Mavis: well the one on my left is named evie. And the other is

He looked at her father

Mavis: Martha

Dracula smiled at that

Dennis: can I hold one?

Mavis: you can hold Martha

She gave him Martha, and he carefully holds her

Then, they heard the laughs of Van.

They turned to him, battle ready

Erica: great grandfather, get out, now

Van: wow, I'm surprised you still think that

Dennis: think what?

Van: oh come on guys, are you this idiotic. I'm not Van Helsing

Erica: what?

Van: he's been dead for a long time

Dracula: how long?

Van: when he drowned, remember that?

Dracula remembered that time. It was the last time he ever saw Van until he met Erica

Johnny: what are you?

Van: I can't say that. But, since you all know. I'm gonna be gone

_Van: It's the last midnight_

_It's the last wish_

_It's the last midnight_

_Soon it will be boom_

_Squish!_

_Told a little lie_

_Stole a little supply_

_Broke a little trust_

_Did you?_

_Had to get your kid_

_Had to get your siblings_

_And to get your wish_

_Doesn't matter how_

_Anyway, it doesn't matter now_

_It's the last midnight_

_It's the boom_

_Splat!_

_Nothing but a vast midnight_

_Everybody smashed flat!_

_Nothing we can do_

_Not exactly true_

_We could always give them the twin_

_No, of course not what really matters is the blame_

_Someone you can blame_

_Fine, if that's the thing you enjoy_

_Placing the blame_

_If that's the aim_

_Give me the blame_

_Just give me the twins_

_Dennis: no_

_Erica: no_

_Winnie: no_

_Van: no_

_Van: You're so nice_

_You're not good_

_You're not bad_

_You're just nice_

_I'm not good_

_I'm not nice_

_I'm just right_

_I'm the witch_

_You're the world_

_I'm a hitch_

_I'm what no one believes_

_I'm the witch_

_You're all liars and thieves_

_Like her father_

_Mavis got heartbroken by that_

_Like her kids will be, too_

_Oh, why bother?_

_You'll just do what you do_

_Then, he began to float in midair_

_It's the last midnight_

_So, goodbye all_

_Coming at you fast, midnight_

_Soon you'll see the sky fall_

_Here, you want a bean?_

_The twins were flying to him. But Dennis, Vlad and Dracula got them in time_

_Have another bean_

_Beans were made for making you rich!_

_Plant them and they soar_

_Here, you want some more?_

_Listen to the roar_

_Giants by the score!_

_Well, you can blame another witch_

_It's the last midnight_

_It's the last verse_

_Now, before it's past midnight_

_I'm leaving you my last curse_

_I'm leaving you alone_

_You can tend the garden, it's yours_

_Separate and alone_

_Everybody down on all fours_

_All right, mother, when?_

_Lost the beans again!_

_Punish me the way you did then!_

_Give me claws and a hunch_

_Just away from this bunch_

_And the gloom_

_And the doom_

_And the boom_

_Cruuunch!_

Then, he disappeared

Johnny: just so we're clear we all saw that right

Everyone: yep

Then all went to Mavis, and gave her the twins

A few hours later

Dennis was confused that Van was not Van. But he didn't care all that mattered now was that his siblings were safe

He went to his bed, but not before saying goodnight to his mom and siblings. Who were staying in the hospital that night

He went to his room and for the first time in a while

He got some peaceful sleep

**Everybody knows that the dice are loaded **

**Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed **

**Everybody knows the war is over **

**Everybody knows the good guys lost **

**Everybody knows the fight was fixed The poor stay poor, the rich get rich That's how it goes Everybody knows**

** Everybody knows that the boat is leaking **

**Everybody knows that the captain lied**

** Everybody got this broken feeling Like their father or their dog just died**

** Everybody talking to their pockets **

**Everybody wants a box of chocolates And a long-stem rose Everybody knows **

**Everybody knows that you love me baby**

** Everybody knows that you really do **

**Everybody knows that you've been faithful**

** Oh, give or take a night or two **

**Everybody knows you've been discreet**

** But there were so many people you just had to meet Without your clothes **

**Everybody knows Everybody knows, everybody knows That's how it goes Everybody knows Everybody knows, everybody knows **

**That's how it goes Everybody knows**

** And everybody knows that it's now or never**

** Everybody knows that it's me or you**

** And everybody knows that you live forever**

** When you've done a line or two **

**Everybody knows the deal is rotten Old Black Joe's still picking cotton For your ribbons and bows And everybody knows **

**And everybody knows that the Plague is coming**

** Everybody knows that it's moving fast**

** Everybody knows that the naked man and woman Are just a shining artifact of the past **

**Everybody knows the scene is dead But there's gonna be a meter on your bed That will disclose What everybody knows **

**And everybody knows that you're in trouble **

**Everybody knows what you've been through From the bloody cross on top of Calvary To the beach of Malibu**

** Everybody knows it's coming apart Take one last look at this Sacred Heart Before it blows **

**Everybody knows**

**Directed and written by: the cinematic universe channel**

**Starring**

**Asher Bilnkoff**

**Sadie Sandler**

**Selena Gomez**

**Andy samberg**

**Adam Sandler**

**Mel brooks**

**Kathryn Hahn**

**Jim gaffigan**

**Steve Buscemi**

**Molly Shannon**

**Keegan Michael key**

**With Fran Drescher**

**and Chrissy Teigen**

**The cinematic universe channel presents**

**Hotel Transylvania: The Shocking Zing and Newborn**


	11. Despicable Me: Pain Sneak Peek

Despicable Me: Pain sneak peek

Summary: a death happens in the family and they need to cope with it, but when a betrayal in the avl happens, they have a chance to reverse the death

Lucy always hated these type of nights

The ones where she has a pounding headache and can't go to sleep, no matter what she does

She hated using the sleeping pills because by little chance she would almost be late

She looked at the time

Lucy: ah, it's only 11:00 PM. I can't sleep in that late

She slipped on her cute bunny slippers, and began to walk down the hallway

When she got to the downstairs bathroom, she opened all cabinets to find them

She founded them and went back upstairs

As she was doing that she noticed something off. The top bathroom lights were on

She figured it was Edith, since she almost never asked to go to the bathroom. But she was hearing this weird dripping sound in there.

Who would think to take a shower this late. she thought

She knocked quietly, nothing.

She went to her room to get a paper clip.

After fiddling around with the lock, she finally got it opened, and quickly opened the door

What she saw made her heart stop

One of her beloved girls dead

She screamed

**Duh duh duh**

**I was thinking of the upcoming despicable me 4 and I thought of this idea**

**Try to guess which one of the girls it is.**

**Coming soon**


	12. The Team

**Hey there, so i bet you're thinking why i'm making an annoucment in this story, no it's not because i'm making a sequel, YET. I'm here to let you know that my story 'The Team' is out for everyone to see. I've uploaded 3 chapters so far, and trust me, i spent alot of time on it. So, read it and review it if you liked this story. that is all.**


End file.
